The Foxtrot: Into the Tardis
by Continual123
Summary: Eileen gets up within the Tardis with the Doctor(10th Regeneration), but yet the Doctor is Jason and he has no memory of their childhood, family, or even them being friends. How will this turn out , will she be able to go back home, or will she fall in love with the Doctor continue reading and comment. (disclaimer: none of the places, character, creatures, and tools are of mine.)


17 year old Eileen Jacobson, woke up from bed thinking about how the day will turn out especially thinking of Jason, but the room looked completely different. The wall has a metallic like structure, none of her posters were on the wall, the desk was missing, including all of her clothes. She started to look around to see what happened, but the room started to violently shake which pushed Eileen off the bed. As she rubbed her head, she heard a voice saying," Sorry about the turbulence, but we have safely landed." She walked out of the room ending up in a strange room with a column filled with buttons, levers, and controls. "Sorry for the rough ride Eileen, but we having 've arrived to our destination." Then she turned and saw Jason wearing a dark brown four button suit, a shirt, with a tie, and a light brown over coat. "Jason, what are you wearing!?" Then he strangely looked at her and turned around thinking she was talking to someone else saying, "Who is this Jason that you're speaking to? Is he some sort of invisible person." He said. "But I'm talking about you." She said. "I'm not Jason, You should now this by now, but I am the Doctor."

She suddenly was shocked saying, "What happened to the nerd who lives right across the street?" Then he strangely looked at her and said, "Well we only just met not long after the situation with the Zygons, now we are on the way to hunt down the last one that got away. Now wait here while I get the last clue of finding it."Then he ran outside. She got curious and went outside and saw England. Then he saw Jason holding something in his hand and asked him, "Jason, how is the outside small but the inside larger?" Then he said, "First of all, I'm called the Doctor. Second I already explained this to you. In other news, I found the answer." Then he ran and placed something in his hand inside the machine and a bunch of data popped unto the computer. "AH HA! It is within 1968 Manhatten, New York." Then he pulled couple of levers and pressed a button which shooked the entire room." We're here!" he cried. He put his hand on the door and said, "Eileen, welcome to Manhatten New York." He pushed open the door and right in front of them was the Statue of Liberty. "How did we get here from England?" "Well with the time vortex going through one direction then..." "Then this machine somehow reverses the vortex which causes this machine to drift any time in any place." Then he looked at Eileen looking very shocked. "Wow, none of my companions is able to get this. How can you get all of this?" Then she said, "Well I am very interested with the study of time including the Mayan calendar." Then he said, "Well the calendar is really far off. Anyway, the Zygon is somewhere within Brooklyn. Let's go!" Then he ran off. "What about the calendar?" Then she ran off after him.

He was able to meet with the car rental and was able to persuade him with a blank piece of paper. "How did you do that?" Eileen asked. "Well, this is called a psychic paper which anyone wants to see will be seen by them. I told him it was a free car rental paper signed by the govenor." The man came with the car and they both drove off toward Brooklyn. "There may be over 1,000 buildings in Brooklyn, how can we locate this Zygon?" Then he showed her a computer which beeps as they get closer. " This has the DNA of the Zygon which it accidently left in England. I put it within the locator which makes this beeping sound as we get closer." BEEEEEEP! "Whoa, we're here." Then they got out of the car and saw a publishing building. "Apparently, it is within this building follow me." They ran inside and went zigzag across across every room and finally the beep shut down at a room with the name Paige Fox's Office. "Hey that is your sister!" Eileen said, "Who?" he said. "Anyway, becareful." Then he opened the door and there was Paige sitting down typing away on her computer. "Excuse me madame, but do you have any sort of living thing within your room?" "Well, I have my pet rabbit." Then she pulled out rabbit. Then the machine continue on beeping continuosly. "Aha! So there you are!" The rabbit started change into a hideous creature with suction cups all over its body. "Run Miss Paige!" Then she just got up and said, "Ugh, you cannot stay as a rabbit for a while." Then Paige slowly changed half human and half with a tentacle and suction cups. "Well before you could strike just one question, what would a sonic screwdriver will do with a PA speaker." The he jammed the the screwdriver into the the speaker making a screeching sound which could almost burst an eardrum. "Eileen, RUN!"


End file.
